Type-36 Hachimoto
The Type-36 Hachimoto (Japanese: タイプ-36橋本/Taipu - 2136 Hashimoto) is a light-armored vehicle developed and used by the Pan-Asian Coalition in 2136 and brought into service in 2145, after the defeat of the PAC in the African theater of The Cold War. The vehicle uses hover technology similar to the Type 32 Nekomata, giving the Hachimoto unprecedented speed and maneuverability. It was intended to largely replace the UAZ-8 Ocelot, which at the time was a 107-year-old design, and to supplement the PAC's anti-infantry abilities during the European Union's counterattack in 2145. Battlefield 2142 Introduced in Battlefield 2142: Northern Strike, the Type-36 Hachimoto is a Fast Attack Vehicle as well as an Infantry Fighting Vehicle available for the Pan-Asian Coalition on the maps included in the booster pack. It is also usable on a few other officially released maps playable in the Assault Lines gamemode. Unlike the wheeled FAVs—the UAZ-8 Ocelot and the MK-15 Bandit—the Hachimoto uses hover jets similar to those used on the Type 32 Nekomata for propulsion. This allows it to be much more mobile than its counterparts, giving it the ability to strafe like the Nekomata and also be slightly faster than the other FAVs at normal speed. When its is used, the Hachimoto becomes the fastest land-based vehicle in the game, easily able to outrun Motion Mines and guided missiles. Furthermore, because of its smaller weight it is much more responsive and easier to control. The Hachimoto also boasts impressive offensive capabilities for a vehicle of its size. The pilot has access to a pair of autocannons similar to those on the T-39 Bogatyr, being effective against infantry and light vehicles but unable to damage heavily armed ones. The cannons can be adjusted vertically, but the vehicle itself must turn to aim horizontally. The passenger has access to a fast-firing grenade launcher along with a TV guided missile launcher, the same kind featured on the gunships. The grenade launcher is very effective against infantry and will perform moderate damage to vehicles, but the launcher can quickly overheat if fired continuously. The TV missile is similar to ones available on the gunships, and does very high damage to armored ground and aerial vehicles, although it has somewhat less range. The launcher is not attached to the grenade launcher turret, instead being forward facing as a part of the hull, so the gunner must coordinate missile strikes with the driver. The Hachimoto is not without its disadvantages. It is an incredibly light vehicle, and is vulnerable to collision damage if the driver is not careful. It also has very little armor; any piece of anti-vehicle ordnance will destroy the vehicle in one hit. The passengers are also very exposed, especially the gunner, and can be easily shot out of the vehicle if a player has a clear shot. To counter these weaknesses, the driver should stay in motion as much as possible; the Hachimoto's high speed makes it a hard target to hit. Also, the front of the vehicle is the most armored area, and should be kept facing enemy infantry when engaging to give the driver and gunner the best possible protection from gunfire. 2142_Hacimoto.png|'Type-36 Hachimoto' Type-36BF2142.png|Two Hachimotos on Port Bavaria 2142_Hacimoto-1.jpg|Driver view 2142_Hacimoto-2.jpg|Gunner view 2142_Hacimoto-3.jpg|TV missile Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2142 Category:Light Armored Vehicles Category:Fast Attack Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2142: Northern Strike Category:Battlefield 2142: Northern Strike